Red Lipstick and a Stiletto: A Play in Two Acts
by B. Cameron
Summary: Inspired by music composed by Michael John LaChuisa, Red Lipstick is the story of a woman's desperation and how far she will go to get it. This play was inspired by "See What I Wanna See." I thought it would be nice to get some feedback on it here.


_**Story**_

In 1940, a wealthy man, Eddie Marshall, is murdered in a park on a late Saturday evening. Sonny Cadence and Charlotte, Eddie's wife, are prime suspects. Officer Barber is determined to crack this case and find out who killed him.

_**Characters**_

**Charlotte Marshall, the Wife-** very damsel-in-distress, she's beautiful and grieving the loss of her husband, Eddie. She's seemingly an innocent victim. She's about 25, and somewhat of a local celebrity. She doesn't like to call the wrong kind of attention to herself.

**Eddie Marshall, the Husband-** Controlling, persistent, smothering, and he's considerably older than Charlotte. He's bigger and older than she is by about 10-20 years.

**Sonny Cadence, the Ticket Master-** sounds seemingly unintelligent, very attracted to Charlotte, seems nice and easy going.

**Officer Mark Barber, the Lieutenant-** He's very serious and highly inquisitive. He pays close attention to every detail and is highly observant.

**Chief, the Police Chief-** not much can be said about Chief, but he treats Barber like a son.

**Angelina van Doren, the Witness-** She's a young, nonchalant woman with a bad memory, but she proves helpful

_**Other Characters:**_

**3 Police Officers**

**Mr. and Mrs. Smith-** Apparently wealthy, Eddie's boss.

**Mr. and Mrs. Jones-** Happy with life and in love. Also Eddie's friends

**Susan Barber-** A thoughtful woman, and a housewife.

_**Act I**_

_**Scene I**_

(SCENE: The lights come up on CHARLOTTE rummaging around on the stage, she's clad in black, but still absolutely beautiful. There is an old rug on the floor, and assorted junk everywhere. There should be no doubt that this is an attic.)

CHARLOTTE: Where is it? Where did I put it last? (she looks up at the audience and jumps) Oh, I didn't see you there. You haven't seen...? Oh, why am I asking you? Of course you don't know where I put it! (looking around the "attic" and then back at the audience) What? Why are you looking at me like that? (she pauses again) You know I did it, don't you? (she's desperate and shifty-eyed) I...I can explain. Please, just listen to me, I didn't mean to kill them. At least, not at first. (she becomes fierce) But they had it comin', I promise you that! (she stops and looks out at the audience, the fact just dawns on her...) I mean... I...(she pauses for a long second trying to produce anything to protect herself, she sits on a stool with a heavy sigh) I have to tell you now, I suppose. It was 1940, summertime...(The lights dim out.)

(The lights come up on a diner sort of setting; CHARLOTTE and SONNY are seated at a booth eating breakfast.)

SONNY: You sure you're ready to do this?

CHARLOTTE: One-hundred percent sure. I can get rid of him once and for all.

SONNY: (hissing) Not so loud!

CHARLOTTE: Sorry...

SONNY: (with a smile) Can't wait though.

CHARLOTTE: (smiling now too) Me either. Everything's going to be so perfect.

SONNY: (happily) Just the two of us. You and me with nothin' to hold us back.

CHARLOTTE: You think we can really make it work?

SONNY: 'Course I do; I wouldn't be goin' through with it if I didn't think so. Now, let's go over the plan again. You go to the bar with Eddie at nine and stick it out there with 'im 'till twelve-

CHARLOTTE: I still don't like that part. I don't want to be there alone with him. He hurts me when we're alone. (she's on the verge of tears)

SONNY: I know, but it'll only be a couple of hours, I promise. And you won't be alone, it's a public place. Just do what you hafta to keep 'em there until the time comes. Make sure you take the route we planned through the park.

CHARLOTTE: (nodding) I'll tell him I heard something when we get to the bushes. I'll get him to go investigate it.

SONNY: (nodding once with a smile) That's right. I'll get him over the head first, and then I can stab 'em with his stiletto.

CHARLOTTE: And me?

SONNY: You'll stay out of it. Just stand there and be innocent.

CHARLOTTE: I can do that, I'm real good at it.

SONNY: Yeah you are. You ain't got nothin' to worry about. I'm gonna take care of it all, just for you.

CHARLOTTE: Oh, Sonny, you're so good to me. (she looks away) Better than Eddie is.

SONNY: That don't take much, baby.

CHARLOTTE: But Eddie can be real nice sometimes. You remind me of those times when he's nice. (She looks away.)

SONNY: (He sits forward, clearly irked by this, with his jaw locked) Do me a favor and don't ever compare me with Eddie Marshall.

CHARLOTTE: (her attitude is suddenly changed, she's snobby) Fine then. I'll treat you the same as I do him. I'll keep my truths to myself and tell you nothing but lies and stories.

SONNY: Oh, don't be so sore.

CHARLOTTE: I'm being sore? That's rich.

SONNY: (roughly) You watch it now.

CHARLOTTE: What'll you do if I don't watch it, Sonny? Are you going to start slapping me around too?

SONNY: Don't you start in on that, now. I'm doin' this for you, remember? It's my back on the line here.

CHARLOTTE: (she reverts to her normal self) Okay, I'm sorry. I'm only playing; would you just ease up? Tonight's the big night, we're finally going to be together.

SONNY: (He is tense) We've been together a while now.

CHARLOTTE: Yes, but after tonight we won't have to worry about Eddie finding us out anymore. We'll be free.

SONNY: Yeah, yeah.

CHARLOTTE: Oh come off it now, don't be silly.

SONNY: I ain't bein' silly.

CHARLOTTE: (with a smile) Yes you are, you sound like a child. (Her fingers graze his hand)

SONNY: And I s'pose that's funny to you? (pulls his hand away)

CHARLOTTE: Come on now. Just relax. Sit, sit. Have another cup of coffee.

SONNY: Quit lookin' at me with them bedroom eyes; I got work, I can't stay.

CHARLOTTE: Please? Not even for one more cup?(her lower lip juts out slightly)

SONNY: I said I got work.

CHARLOTTE: (pouting) Oh, don't make me beg. You know you want to.

SONNY: No, I wanna go to work before they fire me.

CHARLOTTE: (submissively) Fine, I'll see you tonight I guess...

SONNY: Baby, don't be bitter-

CHARLOTTE: (pouting again) You started it.

SONNY: Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. Maybe I could stay for just a small cup. (slides back into his seat)

CHARLOTTE: (putting her hand on his coffee cup) No, no, you can't be late for work. Off you go.

SONNY: Come on, let's not fight

CHARLOTTE: We're not fighting. Go to work, Sonny.

SONNY: Hey, baby?

CHARLOTTE: Yes?

SONNY: Love you.

CHARLOTTE: (bitterly) Go on; don't want to be late for work, now.

_**SCENE II**_

(SCENE: This is Charlotte and Eddie's place. It's a simple duplex but they've dressed it up considerably with a couch and chairs and a few other items. There are two doorways; one off SR, the other SL. CHARLOTTE enters, closing the door behind her)

CHARLOTTE: Eddie? I'm home!

EDDIE: (Eddie emerges from the doorway at SL with his empty scotch glass. He is a well dressed, but clearly obese man and considerably older than his wife. He's fairly tall and brute-looking.) Where were you?

CHARLOTTE: I went out for breakfast. (she shrinks away)

EDDIE: You never told me where you were going.

CHARLOTTE: (she stands a little straighter)Yes I did; when I came downstairs.

EDDIE: If you did, I woulda remembered, Charlotte. You made me look like a fool.

CHARLOTTE: (muttering) You are a fool.

EDDIE: (sharply) What did you just say?

CHARLOTTE: Nothing, talking to myself... (she hesitantly seats herself on the sofa)

EDDIE: Well stop that. You'll make people think I married a lunatic.

CHARLOTTE: (Annoyed and completely fed up) What is it precisely that I've done to cause you such a hefty amount of stress?

EDDIE: I told you! You embarrassed me! I was lookin' all over for you for a glass of scotch and Vinny and Dave had to tell me you left. You made me look like an idiot!

CHARLOTTE: (muttering as he stares forlornly into his empty scotch glass) Idiot is putting it lightly.

EDDIE: (warningly) What was that?

CHARLOTTE: (fighting bitterness and changing the subject) Have you any plans this evening?

EDDIE: (easing up a bit) Yes, a movie at six. Look your best.

CHARLOTTE: I have work at nine.

EDDIE: We'll be done by then.

CHARLOTTE: And I'll assume we'll be in the company of Mr.'s Jones and Smith…as usual…?

EDDIE: Yes, and their wives as well.

CHARLOTTE: (she looks away, as though disgusted, but sarcastically adds…) Fantastic...

EDDIE: 'Affaire De Coeur', that new French one.

CHARLOTTE: (feigning pleasance and enthusiasm) Oh lovely.

EDDIE: You'll come and be happy about it.

CHARLOTTE: (sighing) Whatever you say, Eddie.

EDDIE: You're darn right, whatever I say!

CHARLOTTE: Yes, Eddie.

EDDIE: And I want you to wear that new dress I bought you.

CHARLOTTE: (she looks a bit disgusted with the idea.) The red one?

EDDIE: That's the one. With the diamond bracelet your daddy gave you.

CHARLOTTE: (muttering) Can't even dress myself anymore without his consent… (walking past him toward the kitchen) I think I'll fix myself a cup of tea.

EDDIE: Where do you think you're off to? I'm not through talking to you.

CHARLOTTE: (she stops at the doorway, but does not turn to face him) What is it, Eddie?

EDDIE: Don't leave the house without tellin' me again.

CHARLOTTE: (she turns to face him) I told you where I was going! Look at you, it's only eleven thirty and you're already drunk.

EDDIE: Don't tell me what I am and what I am not! You're the wife in this relationship-

CHARLOTTE: (she is calm and patient) Yes Eddie, I know.

EDDIE: (he fiercely grabs her wrists, forcing her to stand and look at him.) You're the wife and I'm the husband and don't you forget it! Now, go get me a scotch.

CHARLOTTE: (she can hardly stand to look him in the eye) You drink too much.

EDDIE: (he comes within an inch of her face) That's not really your place to say, is it?

CHARLOTTE: (she is trying to gather some courage, but still seems very nervous) It is my place when you get to be too much.

EDDIE: I said go get me a scotch.

CHARLOTTE: (she gets a bit braver) Go get it yourself! You're a drunkard, and I won't be an accomplice to your dirty habits!

EDDIE: How dare you! (He stands and motions to slap her, but she moves in time, while he stumbles around, knocking the coffee table out of place.)

CHARLOTTE: (they are on opposite sides of the coffee table) I ought to call the cops on you for this.

EDDIE: They ain't gonna do nothin'. They'll see things my way, all it's gonna do for you is make you look like an even bigger nutcase.  
CHARLOTTE: (she stands) HA! That's hilarious! Me being the nut in this house?

EDDIE: What exactly are you sayin' by that?

CHARLOTTE: Nothing, nothing at all...

EDDIE: (getting back to the point) From now on, you stay here. You don't go any place without me and we do things my way.

CHARLOTTE: I really don't know why I married you some days...

EDDIE: (grabbing her with both hands) Don't you ever say that to me again!

CHARLOTTE: Get off me!

EDDIE: Apologize!

CHARLOTTE: I'd rather die.

EDDIE: (his grip gets tighter) I said apologize!

CHARLOTTE: And I said get off me!

(EDDIE throws her down, she looks up at him slightly fearful. They stare intensely for a moment.)

EDDIE: You get this place clean, it looks like a train wreck! (he lumbers out SL)

CHARLOTTE: He'll wish he'd never put hands on me. He'll pay for it. Sonny won't like this...he won't like it one bit. In just a few hours, it'll be the end of Edward Marshall and the beginning of my freedom. And won't that lumbering idiot be sorry then, he'll wish he would've watched his step. He'll pay for it, but he'll never see it coming... (lights fade out)

_**SCENE III**_

(SCENE: CHARLOTTE and EDDIE'S duplex again. EDDIE is talking with some friends, the men are enjoying drinks, the group of them are darkly dressed, so it's a contrast when CHARLOTTE slowly descends the stairs at SL, looking stunning in red and a few nice pieces of jewelry. However, she looks a bit woeful and tired.)

MRS. SMITH: Oh Charlotte, you look stunning!(she rushes to CHARLOTTE'S side, picking up her wrist to stare at her bracelet, Charlotte puts on a false happy face)

MRS. JONES: You'll be the apple of everyone's eye tonight!

EDDIE: (to his friends) She'd better not be.

MR. SMITH: (looking her over) Eddie, you are one lucky man.

EDDIE: Thanks, boss. (he laughs) Charlotte, c'mere a minute.

CHARLOTTE: (she comes to him like a reluctant puppy) Yes?

EDDIE: These fellas think you look lovely tonight.

CHARLOTTE: (she's shy around them) Thank you.

MR. SMITH: (he strokes her cheek, but EDDIE makes no comment toward it, she shies away slightly and hides a shudder.) Such a pretty face...

CHARLOTTE: Thank you. (she looks depressed)

MR. JONES: I'll bet he never lets you out of his sight.

EDDIE: (He wraps an arm around her waist) No sir, you can't trust the pretty ones. (The men laugh, CHARLOTTE seems uncomfortable. MRS. SMITH and MRS. JONES join them.)

MRS. JONES: It's not the women you can't trust, it's all the men who like to stare. (she moves toward her husband)

MR. JONES: She's got a point. (he kisses her cheek)

MR. SMITH: My friends, we're lucky in life. Beautiful wives, excellent jobs. (he raises his glass) To us.

MR. JONES and EDDIE: To us! (The three of them finish what's left in their glasses

MRS. SMITH: Boys, it's nearly six o'clock.

MR. SMITH: Right. We'll see you there, Ed.

(MR.'S and MRS.'S SMITH and JONES exit.)

EDDIE: Are you ready to go?  
CHARLOTTE: Yes.

EDDIE: Alright then. (he grabs his coat and hat from the rack beside the door.)

(CHARLOTTE stands there, staring at the floor.)

EDDIE: (tense) Quit that!

CHARLOTTE: (She breaks her gaze, then softly, obediently speaks) Yes, Eddie.

EDDIE: (suspicious) You're awful shy tonight, aren't you?

CHARLOTTE: Eddie, we'll be late.

EDDIE: What do you care?

CHARLOTTE: I care because you'll be furious if we're late.

EDDIE: So now you think you know me?

CHARLOTTE: I should hope so after six years of marriage.

EDDIE: Are you trying to get at somethin'?

CHARLOTTE: (with a sigh) No, of course not.

EDDIE: No, there's somethin' on your mind, you say it, right now.

CHARLOTTE: (she becomes angry, her jaw tightens) Alright Eddie, I don't want to go out to the Movie House tonight, I don't want to be out with you, I don't want to be out with anyone! (taming her anger quickly) I just want to be alone.

EDDIE: Well get over it. We're goin' out 'cause I say.

CHARLOTTE: (filled with dread) Yes Eddie.

EDDIE: Get your coat, let's get movin'! (he exits)

CHARLOTTE: (muttering while reluctantly tugging on her coat) The sooner we get through this evening the sooner I don't have to put up with you any more. And good riddance!

(CHARLOTTE exits as well and the lights fade out.)

_**SCENE IV**_

(SCENE: The attic again, CHARLOTTE has now seated herself in an old chair)

CHARLOTTE: You see? Eddie was a monster, as far as I'm concerned, I did the right thing. Nobody understands. (desperately) Why is it that nobody understands? (she becomes slightly hostile with a crazed look in her eye) I always get my way, ever since I was small, I've always gotten my way. (She stands up and grabs hold of a candlestick, wringing it like a wet rag, she speaks softly) I can have whatever I want… Sometimes I have to work to get there, but I always get my way.

(The lights fade out.)

(SCENE: The Blue Note Bar is a simple little place, a few small tables are scattered around the stage with chairs, but it's really nothing much. CHARLOTTE is holding a conversation with SONNY, EDDIE is talking with a few friends, glancing over at CHARLOTTE angrily every now and again. He's growing furious. If he weren't with friends, he'd be starting a fight.)

CHARLOTTE: (she seems to be going back on the plan) Are you sure it has to be this way? Are you sure we can't just leave tonight?

SONNY: We have to do it like we said. If we don't he'll hunt you down and kill us both.

CHARLOTTE: But are you sure?

SONNY: 'Course I'm sure! Tonight at midnight we off that little son of a gun.

CHARLOTTE: I just wish it didn't have to be like this...It's so wrong...

SONNY: Well sure, it's wrong, but we got all the right reasons.

CHARLOTTE: But do we really? I mean, Sonny, killing people is a crime…

SONNY: Well, of course it is! But lettin' that slime ball live is an even bigger crime.

CHARLOTTE: (nodding) I guess you're right.

SONNY: (he touches her cheek but she jerks away, glancing over at EDDIE, she's very nervous) Don't worry, it's all going to be okay.

CHARLOTTE: (EDDIE and CHARLOTTE'S eyes meet, EDDIE looks downright furious, completely ready to explode. She turns back to SONNY) You have to go. It's not safe to be seen here.

SONNY: But I don't want to leave you.

CHARLOTTE: No, no, look, he's already suspicious, we can't risk it, we can't. Go back to the Movie House, we'll be in the park at midnight.

SONNY: Calm down or he'll really be suspicious.

CHARLOTTE: (shaking her head) I can't help it. I don't know if I can do this.

SONNY: Yes you can. Just think of how happy we're gonna be.

CHARLOTTE: (nodding) Okay. Okay, you're right.

SONNY: See? That's better, ain't it?

CHARLOTTE: Yes.

SONNY: Okay, see you in the park at midnight.

CHARLOTTE: Okay.

SONNY: Okay?

(CHARLOTTE nods. SONNY smiles at her and she smiles back, but her eyes still show fear.)

CHARLOTTE: (A piano twinkles, she looks fearful) That's my cue; I gotta go.

SONNY: I'll be seein' you later. Don't you worry now.

CHARLOTTE: (nervously) I'll look forward to it. (She smiles and heads past EDDIE who grabs her wrist)

EDDIE: Who was that?

CHARLOTTE: Nobody; he just said he liked my singing.

EDDIE: (his jaw is locked) What was he doin'?

CHARLOTTE: Nothing, Eddie, he was looking at my earrings...

EDDIE: That better be the end of it.

CHARLOTTE: Yes, the end of it... (she seems to daze off for a moment, past EDDIE)

EDDIE: Stop that! You look like a mental patient!

CHARLOTTE: You smell like you've had too many to drink.

EDDIE: Let's get one thing straight, I make the rules here.

CHARLOTTE: (she swallows hard) I know.

EDDIE: Yeah. And I won't have you tellin' me what to do. You're the wife, I'm the husband and I say what goes. If I wanna have a drink, I'm gonna drink.

CHARLOTTE: (feigning concern) You oughtta quit drinking so much; you'll drink yourself to death.

EDDIE: (Laughing) Yeah, sure.

CHARLOTTE: You're a pig when you start drinking. You don't listen to anything anybody says. You don't listen when I tell you you're bothering me.

EDDIE: What're you gonna do about it?

CHARLOTTE: If you don't quit your drinking I'll see to it that you do!

EDDIE: You were always a fiery one. (He touches her cheek)

CHARLOTTE: (slapping his hand away.) Keep your filthy, drunken hands off me.

EDDIE: (grabbing her wrist again) Don't you ever do that again.

CHARLOTTE: Come on, you want to hit me; you know you do so just do it. These people won't care, you said it yourself. They'll take your side.

EDDIE: (hissing) Stop making a scene!

CHARLOTTE: I'm not making a scene, you are!

(EDDIE grips her wrist, she makes an attempt to pull away)

CHARLOTTE: I have to go onstage now.

EDDIE: I'm watchin' you.

CHARLOTTE: (bitterly) You always are.

(CHARLOTTE pries her hand free and scowls at him, leaving him SR.)

_**SCENE V**_

(SCENE: It's midnight. EDDIE and CHARLOTTE are in the park, he touches her face, her arm and her shoulder, obviously irritating her.)

CHARLOTTE: (annoyed) Get off me, Eddie.

EDDIE: Come on, baby. (tries to kiss her)

CHARLOTTE: (pushing him away) You know I hate when you're drunk.

EDDIE: (laughing) Yeah, yeah.

CHARLOTTE: I was serious before, I'll make you stop.

EDDIE: (not taking her seriously enough) Yeah, okay.

CHARLOTTE: That's the problem, you never take me seriously.

EDDIE: You're a woman, last time I checked, nobody listened to women. (he laughs and drags her by the wrist)

CHARLOTTE: (pleading) Please, just ease up a little, you're hurting me.

(EDDIE just laughs and stumbles over a "crack in the sidewalk" knocking into a park bench)

CHARLOTTE: (muttering, but helping him along anyway) Embarrassing son of a-

EDDIE: Charlotte, you 'member when we first met?

CHARLOTTE: (with an agitated sigh, he's done this before) Yes, Eddie, I remember.

EDDIE: Your daddy brought me home for dinner. (overly proud) I was the boss's boy. And you wore that yellow dress...

CHARLOTTE: Which you spilled your iced tea on-

EDDIE: 'Cause I was nervous. You looked so pretty…

CHARLOTTE: That stain never did come out...

EDDIE: Did ya like me then?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, I liked you then.

EDDIE: You 'member our weddin' too?

CHARLOTTE: How could I forget? (she seems a bit lost in her reminiscing as well. She can't help but smile a little.)

EDDIE: You were all bothered 'cause they didn't have you're your pink roses ready. And then your daddy came in and got it all fixed up for you.

CHARLOTTE: Yes he did. He always made everything right. If I wanted anything, I asked him for it and he got it for me. I was never disappointed.

EDDIE: (his speech is slurred) Well, you were an only child, but I grew up-

CHARLOTTE: (she's sighs) With five brothers. Your mother was sick often and your father was busy with his work. You worked your way up in the world.

EDDIE: And that's the only way t' do it! If a man wants to get anywhere in the world, he has to get there by workin' his way to it.

(CHARLOTTE merely nods, dazing off again with a reminiscent stare)

EDDIE: (He sounds softer here, child-like, almost) Say Charlotte, What happened to ya?

CHARLOTTE: Me?

EDDIE: That's what I done said.

CHARLOTTE: (stepping away from him, he's a bit wobbly on his feet) Nothing happened to me, Eddie. You picked up drinkin' that's what happened.

EDDIE: Look out fellas, here she goes again! (he laughs, but then sputters into a cough.)

CHARLOTTE: You're a disgrace to me! I'm embarrassed to be seen in public with you, you don't do anything but drink!

EDDIE: That ain't your place! How many times do I gotta say it?!(reaching for her)

CHARLOTTE: You're a pig of a man! I'm through putting up with you and your habits! I'm not going to listen to you anymore, and you're not going to control me, this ends tonight, Eddie!

EDDIE: (suspiciously) You sound mighty sure of yourself.

CHARLOTTE: (with a sigh and partially sarcastic, but somewhere, she does mean it) I'm gonna miss you Eddie, I wish things could've been better.

EDDIE: (nervous) What're you sayin'? (pauses, she says nothing, he grabs her shoulders and gives her a shake) Answer me!

CHARLOTTE: (backing away and hiding her hopefulness) I think I heard something.

EDDIE: I didn't hear nothin'.

CHARLOTTE: No, there it goes again! Over in those bushes.

EDDIE: There's nothin' there.

CHARLOTTE: (She grips his arm as though she's seeking protection) No, I'm sure of it! (begging) Please, Eddie, just go have a look? (she puts on her best innocent face) You wouldn't want anything to happen to me now, would you?

EDDIE: (it seems that all is apparently forgotten) Alright, alright... (EDDIE exits SR into blackness)

(CHARLOTTE listens as a struggle can be heard; she fights to contain a small, devious smirk by biting her lip and fiddling with her ring.)

CHARLOTTE: (cautiously) E--Eddie? Eddie, is everything alright?

(A thud is heard and the fighting seems to stop. SONNY emerges from the bushes; there's blood on his shirt and a bloody handkerchief in hand.)

SONNY: Any last words for the husband? He's waitin' back there. (he jerks his thumb toward bushes)

CHARLOTTE: (nervously) Is he really dead?

SONNY: (Sarcastically) Naw, he's just sleepin' in the grass.

CHARLOTTE: (she swats at him, mildly playful) You just get out of here so I can put myself together.

SONNY: Don't do anything different than we planned.

CHARLOTTE: (annoyed) Christ! You and this plan nonsense!

SONNY: I mean it, don't go any differ'nt or it'll all be over.

CHARLOTTE: (rolling her eyes with a deep sigh) I won't, I promise.

SONNY: I'll call ya up later. (he takes a step closer)

CHARLOTTE: (she takes a step back) Don't, it's not safe.

SONNY: (kissing her) You do your thing and I'll go home and clean up.

CHARLOTTE: (rolling her eyes again with a smile) Just go!

(SONNY smiles as he watches her while exiting SL. CHARLOTTE wipes the kiss from her lips in disgust after he's out of sight and takes a moment to get herself worked up and emotional.)  
CHARLOTTE: (yelling frantically) Somebody help me! My husband's been murdered!

(CHARLOTTE exits SL, running. Lights fade out.)

_**Scene VI**_

(The setting is still in the park, but with a few officers observing the scene and CHARLOTTE appears to be falling apart on the bench.)

CHIEF: So what's it looking like Barber?

BARBER: Heck if I know. It could be a homicide, but it could be suicide too. The stiletto was his.

CHIEF: That the wife over there?

BARBER: Yeah.

CHIEF: Any witnesses besides her?

BARBER: Doesn't look too likely, I'm afraid. The town is usually pretty cleared out by this time of night, Sir. Except for the night folk.

CHIEF: What were they doin' out so late?

BARBER: Well, he smelled heavily of scotch, so he was probably drunk. I tried to ask the wife, but the poor woman can hardly speak.

(CHIEF looks at CHARLOTTE who had ceased in her weeping, but starts in again as the body is carried past)

CHIEF: (grimaces at the body) You gonna bring the wife in tonight?

BARBER: Nah, it's late. She's been through enough today. I'll have one of the boys take her home and have her rest up for the night. We'll bring her in tomorrow for a statement.

CHIEF: What kind of sick fool would do this to the poor woman? Assuming this is a homicide, of course.

BARBER: It's a pretty sick world, Chief. We just charge 'em as they come.

OFFICER 1: Lieutenant, we might've found something important-

BARBER: Well take care of it, Jacobs, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do at a time like this.

OFICER 1: (he suddenly looks embarrassed Yes sir. (He exits SL)

CHIEF: He never was a very bright one.

BARBER: Nope.

CHIEF: How long you plannin' on bein' here, Barber?

BARBER: Until we can get this place cleaned up and taped off, Chief.

CHIEF: Alright well, I'm gonna head on home. I had to leave Betty alone and if there's some homicidal maniac loose in this city I don't wanna leave her be for too long.

BARBER: Go on home, Chief. Tell Betty 'hi' for me.

CHIEF: Will do. Don't lose sleep over this tonight, Barber.

BARBER: No sir.

CHIEF: Where's your wife, Barber?

BARBER: Susan's at home with our girls, sir.

CHIEF: Don't be out too late. Your wife shouldn't be alone tonight either.

BARBER: I know; I won't.

CHIEF: See you in the morning.

(CHIEF exits SR, as the lights dim out.)

_**Scene VII**_

(Back at CHARLOTTE and EDDIE'S place, CHARLOTTE is seated on the sofa and looking very nervous, but not afraid. A knock comes from the door and she jumps, but gets up and cautiously goes to it.)

CHARLOTTE: Hello?

SONNY: Baby, it's me.

CHARLOTTE: (she looks physically rigid as she removes the deadbolt opens the door and still bothered) What are you thinking?! You shouldn't be here. What happens if they see you? I told you not to come! This isn't what we planned!

SONNY: I know, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see you. I needed to make sure you were alright. (he touches her cheek, she turns her face away abruptly.)

CHARLOTTE: I told you not to! (she pauses, her posture wilts slightly) Well, come in, don't just stand out there. (she inspects the hallway and closes the door behind him)

SONNY: Are you alright?

CHARLOTTE: No! Of course not! Look at me, Sonny, I'm a wreck!

SONNY: It's a'right. I'm here now. (he embraces her, but she doesn't look more or less comforted by the gesture.) This is what we planned, you wanted this, you know you did. Stop lyin' to yourself!

CHARLOTTE: (she's trying to be quiet) That doesn't make this wrong or right Sonny! (she silences him, pulling away) Please, just don't touch me right now. (she moves to the opposite end of the stage)

SONNY: Ain't you happy? I did it for you, baby. Why are you afraid? I told you how this was gonna go, you agreed to it.

CHARLOTTE: I know, Sonny, that's not what it's about. (scornfully) And I'm not scared either.

SONNY: Then what's the problem? I told ya, we're taken care of, I promise. Nothin' can go wrong. (he tries to come closer, but she moves further away.)

CHARLOTTE: You can't say that for sure yet. (She's avoiding looking at him; she looks at the half empty bottle of scotch on the table, and then perfects the stopper on the bottle.) The police are still investigating it. We could still get caught.

SONNY: (trying to ease her) But we won't.

CHARLOTTE: (she's angry at him for being so calm) You can't say that!

SONNY: Shhh...(he sits her on the sofa) It's alright. Everything's gonna work out just fine. Just you wait and see.

CHARLOTTE: (woefully) Why didn't we just leave? We could've just left.

SONNY: Because it wouldn't have worked.

CHARLOTTE: (angrily) How am I supposed to live with myself after this?!

SONNY: Just don't think about it, baby.

CHARLOTTE: (she stands up, stamping her foot childishly) You can't say that either! How am I expected not to think about it? For god's sake, Sonny, you just killed my husband!

SONNY: Easy now, baby. Come here, (she slowly sits down and he slips an arm around her) there you go.

CHARLOTTE: He's everywhere. Eddie's still here in this house, (she could cry) I swear, I swear.

SONNY: (he looks afraid, but his tone is angered) No he ain't. He's dead. He ain't comin' back.

CHARLOTTE: (she sits up, nervous and fidgety again) I really think you should go. It's too dangerous for you to be here.

SONNY: I can't leave you alone. You're a mess.

CHARLOTTE: No, please, just go. I'll go off to bed. I'll be better off in the morning.

SONNY: Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

CHARLOTTE: No, I'll be alright.

SONNY: (taking her hands) If you need anything, anything at all, you just pick up that phone there and call me. I'll be here in a flash.

CHARLOTTE: I'll be okay, really, I will. I just need to sleep, I think…

SONNY: I hate to hafta leave you here by yourself.

CHARLOTTE: No, it'll be better this way. We won't risk getting caught.

SONNY: I'm calling you tomorrow morning.

CHARLOTTE: (shaking her head and looking bothered) Please don't. I don't want the cops finding out about any of this. (she takes him to the door)

SONNY: You go on up to bed after you lock this door, you hear?

(CHARLOTTE nods, he kisses her and strokes her cheek, looking at her longingly, while she looks as though she only wants him gone, and then he exits. CHARLOTTE closes and locks the door, looking both disgusted and distressed; her eyes wander around the room.)

CHARLOTTE: Did that really just happen? (for a moment she looks afraid and then she looks relieved) I'm free! We really did it! (she laughs, her eyes wander to a picture of EDDIE. She grabs it and looks at it with a wicked smile) I told you I'd make you stop that drinking, now look at you, you filthy, good for nothing ball of slime. I told you, Eddie, I always get my way.

_**ACT II**_

_**Scene I**_

(SCENE: The lights come up. We see the interrogation room is dark, dimly lit and holds only a table, chair and a small lamp over head. It's a small-ish, claustrophobic sort of place.)

Barber: We got a call from someone who can place you at the scene of the crime Mr. Cadence, so I suggest you start talkin'.

Sonny: What's there to say?

Barber: Where were you last night at 12:05 a.m.?

Sonny:Sonny: On my way home from the Movie House.

Barber: Go there often?

Sonny: I work there; I'm the ticket master, but then, you'd know that, wouldn't you?

Barber: (ignoring him completely)So tell me all about yesterday. Everything.

Sonny: (BARBER takes his notes as SONNY begins.) Got up around ten, I s'pose. The Movie House don't open up 'till noon. Went down to the diner on Main Street for breakfast. That's where I saw her...(smiling thoughtfully)

Barber: (pausing, he looks up) Who?

Sonny: The Wife. I thought maybe her husband was usin' the can, but he didn't come later. She looked awful pretty, she always does. I seen her singin' at the club a few times. Caught me starin' I s'pose. She looks up and gives me this prettier than the stars smile, then she waved me over. (he looks bashful)

Barber: So you thought she was attractive?

Sonny: Never met a fella who didn't think so. But she was usually with her Husband, so we never really talked. Didn't wanna get my block knocked off, see?

Barber: (nonchalantly, taking notes again) Sure.

Sonny: So she signals me over, lonely I guess. So I ask her what's she doin' without the husband. And she says she don't always like bein' with 'im. Says he ain't always such a nice fella.

Barber: Go on. (looking up to listen)

Sonny: Well...we talked for a while, but then I had to leave for work, so she says ''Bye' with that heart-breakin' smile o' hers. And work's work as usual for the day. Come six o'clock, her and the Husband turn up for the premiere of that new French film. (angered) She ignored me; 'cause of the husband, I s'pose.

Barber: Did that bother you?

Sonny: Maybe a little. Why not say 'hi' to a friend?

Barber: What else?

Sonny: Oh...'bout three hours later, they come out and he's laughin' with all his friends and their wives. The Wife looks at me—like she's just down right miser'ble. Like she ain't havin' no fun bein' with 'im. She looked at me then with them eyes sparklin' and sad. Made me real sorry for her.

Barber: So what happened after that? (taking notes again)

Sonny: Oh, I s'pose she had a gig down at the club. The husband and the rest o' them prob'ly ordered a drink or two and watched her sing.

Barber: What time did you get off work?

Sonny: 'Bout midnight. I had to supervise the Janitors.

Barber: Did you go through the park?

Sonny: Always do. It's the quickest way; these streets ain't too safe y'know.

Barber: Did you see or hear anything? (looking at him)

Sonny: Nope, not a sound, not a sight.

Barber: Okay. Thanks for your time, Mr. Cadence, We'll call you if we need anything else.

(SONNY exists Stage Left)

Barber: Chief? Can you send the Wife in please?

CHIEF: Sure, get anything important outta that guy?

Barber: Won't know 'till I check with his manager.

Sonny: The sooner we can crack this case the sooner we get the press off our backs.

Barber: Yeah. (he pauses flipping through his notes) I'm ready when she is.

CHIEF: I'll send her in.

(CHIEF exits and seconds later CHARLOTTE enters Stage Left, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and sniffling, but she tries to quickly compose herself.)

CHARLOTTE: Hello Officer. (she extends her hand)

BARBER: Hello Mrs. Marshall, allow me to express my sympathy on behalf of your husband's death.

CHARLOTTE: Thank you--, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.

BARBER: Barber, Lieutenant Barber.

CHARLOTTE: It really is a pleasure to meet you, but I'd like to get this done as soon as possible. I didn't sleep well and I've a funeral to put together.

BARBER: I understand. I just need to know what happened yesterday. Starting from the time you woke up, if you please.

CHARLOTTE: (she is calm now, but fiddles with her wedding ring as he takes notes) Well, I suppose it was the same as any day. I woke up around eight and fixed Eddie's toast the way he liked it. His lawyer friends came about mid-morning to discuss the usual business, so In left the apartment.

BARBER: (looking up from his notes) What's the usual business?

CHARLOTTE: Oh, they talk about films and taxi cab fees and such. I wouldn't really know. That kind of talk always bored me. I usually found a way to keep busy.

BARBER: Where'd you go?

CHARLOTTE: A diner on Main Street for breakfast, I'm not often hungry when I first wake up.

BARBER: And what time was that? (jotting this down)

CHARLOTTE: Ten, maybe? I don't keep close watch on the time. Never had to. Eddie always made the plans. And I went everywhere he went.

BARBER: So what happened at the diner?

CHARLOTTE: I ordered toast and eggs drank a coffee, it was natural as anything.

BARBER: (pausing in his notes again) And then?

CHARLOTTE: Then there was this sweet gentleman...Sonny, he said, if I remember right. (she smiles thoughtfully) He kept me company, and he was real sweet and kind. I guess it must seem so pathetic to you, me being so dependant? (she laughs) Well, I was married young. But my daddy picked out Eddie especially for me; he said Eddie'd take real good care of me.

BARBER: And did he?

CHARLOTTE: Oh yes! He took care of most things; the financial affairs and such. I tried to look after my own ordeals you see, Eddie had so much to take care of as it was.

BARBER: Okay. (he pauses to jot another note) Back to what you were saying. About Sonny.

CHARLOTTE: Yes, (she bows her head, blushing) he was sweet. He made me laugh too. I did feel guilty though; about liking him.

BARBER: What made him likeable to you?

CHARLOTTE: I can't rightfully say. Maybe because he was just a new face? He didn't make me feel smothered.

BARBER: Are you suggesting Eddie smothered you?

CHARLOTTE: Oh no! Oh heavens, not at all! Smothered was probably the wrong word. (she pauses to think) Loved maybe? He bought me things, and took me to movies; oh, and he was always at the club watchin' me sing. (she reminisces fondly)

BARBER: (he looks up) Which club?

CHARLOTTE: The Blue Note Bar. I make decent money. (she pauses) But I was under the impression you wanted to know about yesterday?

BARBER: I'm sorry, please continue.

CHARLOTTE: Well, after a bit he said he had to go to work, so I told him good-bye, and he said he'd see me around. I went home to Eddie and he told me we were going up to the Movie House for that new French Film... 'Affaire de Coeur', he said it meant affair of the heart. To be honest, I hate foreign films; they always put me to sleep.

BARBER: Where'd you go after the movie house?

CHARLOTTE: The Bar. I had an audience to perform for. Eddie brought his friends along for a drink.

BARBER: When did you leave the bar?

CHARLOTTE: 'Bout midnight; (she smiles, clearly pleased with herself) I brought in a good crowd.

BARBER: And then?

CHARLOTTE: (dreamily) We went for a walk in the park. (complacent now) He said he needed to walk of some off the scotch.

BARBER: Did you see anyone else around?

CHARLOTTE: (upset now) No, I figured there was someone hiding in the bushes or something, 'cause Eddie said he heard a noise and went to have a look around. I stayed under the street lamp; I don't like being all alone in the dark.

BARBER: Did you hear anything?

CHARLOTTE: I heard some kind of a struggle. I called for help, but no one came, so I went back to the bar to use the telephone.

BARBER: And you called us?

CHARLOTTE: Yes. (She takes out her handkerchief, crying into it, she turns away from BARBER.) Oh, this is just so terrible! Why would anyone want to kill him? (she meets his eyes for a second and then looks away uncomfortably.)

BARBER: I don't know ma'am, that's what we're here to figure out.

CHARLOTTE: He was such a good man, Lieutenant. He went to church every Sunday like any good man would.

BARBER: (he softly rests a hand on hers. CHARLOTTE flinches.) You know, I think that's enough for today. Go on home and get yourself some rest and I'll get you down here tomorrow for more questions.

CHARLOTTE: I'm sorry. It's just going to be so hard without him. (she dabs her eyes)

BARBER: I understand. Please, allow me to escort you home.

CHARLOTTE: (sniffling) Thank you.

_**SCENE II**_

(SCENE: The lights fade up center stage. It's dim and quiet in the park. It's dark out, and warm. There are a few scattered trees and CHARLOTTE and SONNY are seated on a bench, and he has his arm around her. CHARLOTTE is different than before.)

CHARLOTTE: He says he might call me back tomorrow for more questions.

SONNY: (short-tempered) You didn't tell him none differ'nt than we planned, did you?

CHARLOTTE: Of course not! What kind of an idiot do you take me for?

SONNY: (calming) Well...just stick to the story.

CHARLOTTE: How long before we can get outta here, Sonny?

SONNY: (temper rising again) How many times have I told you, baby? We gotta let it settle over with the fuzz first. After that, life ain't nothin' more'n a wide open road.

CHARLOTTE: I just wanna go some place far away. (she rests her head on him) Away from this city where you can see the real stars. (she stands up, imagining and talking to the sky) Some small-town place where you can dream big dreams and the sky's the limit! I'm free now, and I owe it to you. (she sits back down and rests her hands on his knee) You're so good to me.

SONNY: We did what hadda be done. He was treatin' you like property. He wasn't worth no good to you or nobody else in this world.

CHARLOTTE: (loudly) I'm glad we did it. That fool got what was coming for him, and I'm not sorry about any of it, no matter what happens.

SONNY: Keep it down! We don't want no one listenin'.

CHARLOTTE: Sonny, what happens if we get caught?

SONNY: (angry again) We ain't gettin' caught. Now you just hush up about it.

CHARLOTTE: I'm sorry, I'm just nervous.

SONNY: Don't be scared, you'll blow our cover.

CHARLOTTE: (annoyed) I didn't say I was scared, I said I was nervous.

SONNY: Well relax. Stick to the story and we'll be golden.

CHARLOTTE: Why can't we just leave now? Hop on a train and go?

SONNY: Because! It's like I keep tellin' ya, if we wait 'till it all blows over, we can go to Chicago or some place and do whatever we want. It'll look suspicious if we leave town now. (he holds her close)

CHARLOTTE: (sighing) Okay, fine. I trust you.

SONNY: What's wrong?

CHARLOTTE: I could've just divorced him. We could've left town no sweat, but we killed him.

SONNY: (fiercely sitting her up) You just said how happy this all made you. What's your problem?!

CHARLOTTE: It's just so...so messy, Sonny. It could've been easy.

SONNY: (standing up and looking at the stars) Ain't nothin' ever easy in this world.

CHARLOTTE: (standing; hissing in his ear) It was mighty easy for you to stab Eddie with that stiletto last night.

SONNY: (pleadingly) Oh come on baby, you know we had to. You know he woulda had his own go at you and done the same thing if he found us out.

CHARLOTTE: (reluctant) Yeah, yeah.

SONNY: And ya know I woulda killed him for puttin' 'is filthy hands on ya anyway. (He wraps an arm around her waist from behind, kissing her neck.)

CHARLOTTE: I still think it would've been easier to just leave town. (She squirms, pulling away from him and taking a step forward.)

SONNY: Too late now, we already done it. And there ain't no way to change the past.

CHARLOTTE: Don't you wish we could though, Sonny?

SONNY: 'Course I do. I wish we never hadda do it in the first place, but we done it. And a good thing to, Eddie'd a slit our throats in our sleep for bein' together.

CHARLOTTE: Yeah, but we'd be dead together, Sonny. And then it'd be all on Eddie's head.

SONNY: Well dyin' don't seem too much fun to me. B'sides, we don't even know if there is such things as Heavens 'n' hells.

CHARLOTTE: (remorsefully) Well, I know if there is we're going straight to hell for this.

SONNY: For killin' some'n who done deserved it? Naw; me maybe; not you.

CHARLOTTE: (she seems ready to cry) But how could it be such a bad thing? He was gonna die some day. God, Sonny, he was 42. He was old--old people die.

SONNY: I know it.

CHARLOTTE: It's not like we did anything wrong then, I told you-I told them all-he wasn't nice, Sonny. He was foul and he deserved every bit of it.

SONNY: You ain't gotta explain it to me, I get it.

CHARLOTTE: Maybe I'm just sayin' it for myself. (She rests her head on his shoulder) Maybe I just gotta tell myself it's all okay.

SONNY: Do what ya gotta do to keep yourself clean. Ya didn't do nothin'--and they can't prove nothin', either!

CHARLOTTE: (absentmindedly) No, I suppose not.

SONNY: It's like I told ya, we're all taken care of. We ain't got nothin' to be worried about.

CHARLOTTE: (muttering) Oh yeah, being charged with murder is nothing to worry about.

SONNY: Hmmm?

CHARLOTTE: Nothing.

SONNY: Pretty late...

CHARLOTTE: I oughtta be going home now. It'll look awful suspicious of me bein' here with you tonight so soon after Eddie's died.

SONNY: You watch yourself, baby. Don't you be gettin' your pretty little head into any trouble now.

CHARLOTTE: I'll promise if you promise.

SONNY: Yeah, yeah. You go on home now, baby.

CHARLOTTE: (with a smile) 'Bye.

_**SCENE III**_

(Scene: The lights fade up with CHARLOTTE'S entrance. We find ourselves back in the Interrogation room, Lieutenant Barber begins his second session with CHARLOTTE. She's a bit more defensive and temperamental this time. )

BARBER: I appreciate you coming in again Mrs. Marshall.

CHARLOTTE: Please, call me Charlotte, I insist.

BARBER: Alright.

CHARLOTTE: (sitting) Shall we get down to business?

BARBER: Of course. (he hesitates a second) Charlotte, did you ever resent your marriage to Mr. Marshall?

CHARLOTTE: (pausing reflectively) Maybe I did every now and again. But that's only natural for a wife, don't you think?

BARBER: Did he have any habits that upset you?

CHARLOTTE: No, not particularly. I guess I wasn't exactly crazy about his foreign movies, but that's not too bad a habit. (slightly tense) He liked to drink a lot. He got obnoxious when he was drunk.

BARBER: Was there anything about him that you just couldn't live with?

CHARLOTTE: (fiddling with her ring) With all due respect Lieutenant, are you questioning me or accusing me?

BARBER: Would you answer the question please?

CHARLOTTE: I- No, I said that already. Why are you trying to trick me?

BARBER: No, I asked you about his bad habits. I'm not trying to trick you; I'm just trying to get the facts.

CHARLOTTE: Well...no. I wouldn't hurt him if that's what you're implying. How could you say such a thing?

BARBER: (reverting back to her marital nomenclature) Mrs. Marshall, did Eddie ever physically hurt you?

CHARLOTTE: (baffled) What? Hurt me...?

BARBER: Yeah, physically? Or did he ever say anything to you that hurt you?

CHARLOTTE: (irritated) No, no he didn't hurt me. I told you, nothing about him bothered me except for his drinking.

BARBER: How often did he drink?

CHARLOTTE: Everyday.

BARBER: How many drinks would you estimate?

CHARLOTTE: I don't know; too much in my opinion.

BARBER: Just throw out a random number

CHARLOTTE: I said I don't know.

BARBER: Just pick a number.

CHARLOTTE: (frantic) I said I don't know!

BARBER: Easy, now. (returning to the question) Does two bottles sound right?

CHARLOTTE: (shaking her head) No, more than that, for sure.

BARBER: Three bottles?

CHARLOTTE: No.

BARBER: Four.

CHARLOTTE: I... No.(she pauses) Maybe... (now flustered) I don't know!

BARBER: The alcohol content in his blood was pretty high when we checked him out. He was drunk that night, correct?

CAHRLOTTE: Yes.

BARBER: You said before that he was a bit obnoxious when he drank. Did that ever start a fight between you two?

CAHRLOTTE: I guess, maybe sometimes it did.

BARBER: Did you fight that night he was murdered?

CHARLOTTE: (she bites her lip) Well, not exactly-

BARBER: Care to elaborate on that?

CHARLOTTE: (she sighs) Lieutenant, have you ever been around a drunk man?

BARBER: Sure.

CHARLOTTE: Then you surely must know that they tend to pick fights in the smallest of places.

BARBER: Is that a yes?

CHARLOTTE: (nervous again) Look, I already said he wasn't doing too well that night-

BARBER: That's not what I asked, and no, you didn't.

CHARLOTTE: Fine, we fought just a little before.

BARBER: What was it about?

CHARLOTTE: (growing hot-tempered) He...was...touching me.

BARBER: And that bothered you?

CHARLOTTE: There's a difference between a sober touch and a drunken touch-

BARBER: So would you agree that you were uncomfortable with him touching you that night?

CHARLOTTE: (reluctantly, scowling) Yes.

BARBER: Did it make you angry?

CHARLOTTE: (exploding) If you're going to make an accusation, just do it already! I have nothing to be guilty of. I didn't kill my husband- I won't confess to a crime I didn't commit!

BARBER: Now, now, I didn't say anything, just relax.

CHARLOTTE: (she reverts to her distressed alter ego, but she appears to be quite paranoid) Why are you doing this to me?

BARBER: Mrs. Marshall, I'm not doing anything to you.

CHARLOTTE: (on the verge of tears, she stands, pointing a shaky, accusatory finger at him) Yes you are. You're trying to mess me up so you can make me confess! I didn't kill him!

BARBER: I never said you did.

CHARLOTTE: (standing up) You're thinking that, I can see it in your eyes, Lieutenant. You think I did it. Well I didn't! My hands are clean!

BARBER: Please, will you just sit down so we can finish this?

CHARLOTTE: I will not! Are you arresting me? No? Then you'll be hearing from my lawyer, this is harassment!

BARBER: I'm just asking you a question, that's not a crime, it's my job!

CHARLOTTE: (she stands up) If you want to talk to me any further, do it through my lawyer. I've told you my story and that's what happened. Got it?

BARBER: If you say so...

CHARLOTTE: Good-bye Lieutenant, I should hope never to cross paths with you again.

(She makes a dramatic exit and the lights go out.)

_**SCENE IV**_

(SCENE: The lights come up. Once again, this is a midnight meeting in the park between CHARLOTTE and SONNY, things seem more heated tonight.)

SONNY: (hostile) What happened?

CHARLOTTE: I told you! He started breathing down my neck, so I took care of it!

SONNY: And I told you to cooperate with 'im! (he grabs CHARLOTTE fiercely) I told you to go along with the plan and stick to the story!

CHARLOTTE: Let go of me! I said let go!

(CHARLOTTE finally manages to pull away from him and scowls, turning her back to him in fury.)

SONNY: Look... (he grows soft) Charlotte- baby, look at me. (He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder) I'm sorry.

CHARLOTTE: Don't touch me. (she shrugs his hand away and moves SL away from him.)

SONNY: (softly) I'm sorry, baby. This whole thing's got me in a funk.

CHARLOTTE: You're not the only one in this! I have to keep true to my story and worry about protecting myself too!

SONNY: I know, I know. I'm sorry, but baby, there ain't no goin' back now. The both of us gotta live with it for the rest of our lives.

CHARLOTTE: (irritated) Yes Sonny, I know that.

SONNY: Don't get mouthy, now.

CHARLOTTE: Or you'll what?

SONNY: (he cannot respond) Don't play that with me.

CHARLOTTE: No, I'm curious. What would you do if I should get smug with you?

SONNY: (he's slightly ashamed) Nothing.

CHARLOTTE: Exactly. (quietly) He was onto me today.

SONNY: How do you mean?

CHARLOTTE: He said he wasn't, but I know he was accusing me of killing Eddie.

SONNY: (warningly) You didn't say nothin' 'bout it, didja?

CHARLOTTE: Of course not! That kind of talk would incriminate us both! Don't you think I own more sense than that?

SONNY: I sure hope you do.

CHARLOTTE: I'm just doing as you told me to. I'm keeping with our story.

SONNY: (pleased) That's real good baby, real good.

CHARLOTTE: I want this done and over with. I'll do whatever it takes.

SONNY: One day baby, you and me'll have it all.

CHARLOTTE: (after a pause) Let's make a plan.

SONNY: (confused) What for?

CHARLOTTE: Well, we have a plan for just about everything else except what we'll do when all this clears up. What'll we do when we leave? (she settles against him)

SONNY: Yeah, yeah. Alright, let's see... (He pauses to think up something, and puts his arm around her) we'll go wherever you like. We'll have a big house on the edge of town. A place with porches and trees, lots of space. You can have flowers and everything else you ever wanted.

CHARLOTTE: (she sits up, beaming at the thought. She's happy with the prospect that she could have happiness.) You really mean it?

SONNY: 'Course I mean it! You deserve the world, and baby, I'm gonna get it for you.

CHARLOTTE: What about jobs?

SONNY: You can have a job singin' or whatever you want. I s'pose I'll manage in clubs or somethin'.

CHARLOTTE: (happily) And best of all nobody'll know who we are. We can start everything over new. (she sighs dreamily and lays against him again) Oh, Sonny, just think of it!

SONNY: That's right. We'll be free as birds.

CHARLOTTE: Everything's going to be perfect. It'll be you and me and we'll keep each other company on late nights when we can't sleep. We'll decorate a tree at Christmas; it'll be right, it'll be how things were supposed to be for me.

SONNY: Eddie never deserved you, you shoulda had more than what he gave ya. Good fer nothin' ball o' slime...

CHARLOTTE: He was meaner than sin sometimes; made me wonder why Daddy ever picked him out.

SONNY: Your daddy was a fool.

CHARLOTTE: (defensively) My Daddy was a lot of things, but being a fool wasn't one of them.

SONNY: Hey now, easy does it. (pausing, he looks up at the sky)

SONNY: Gettin' a bit late...

CHARLOTTE: (standing up) I'd better head on home now.

SONNY: How about I walk you?

CHARLOTTE: Oh, Sonny, you don't have to do that... (she doesn't want him to)

SONNY: I insist.

(CHARLOTTE forces a smile at SONNY; they link arms and exit SR, the lights fade out)

_**Scene V**_

(SCENE: Back in the interrogation room, Lieutenant Barber escorts a young woman to the chair. She is ANGELINA VAN DOREN, nonchalant, and only here to help.)

BARBER: Sorry for calling you on such short notice Ms. van Doren. I promise not to keep you too long

ANGELINA: Not a problem; I'd like to do anything I can to help.

BARBER: We'd be grateful for any information you can give us. So, if you could just tell me what you know, that'd be great. (he takes out his pad and pen)

ANGELINA: Alright, well... (she stops to think) I was workin' the night Mr. Marshall was murdered; I waitress at the Blue Note.

BARBER: I'd like to hear anything you can remember.

ANGELINA: I guess I'd been working since about six that night; (BARBER takes his notes) I s'pose it was maybe nine o'clock when Mrs. Marshal turned up with her husband and a few of his friends. She went back to her dressin' room and he waved me over to order his drink; scotch on the rocks. Mrs. Marshall came out on the stage a bit later and started in on her first number.

BARBER: Do you know how many drinks Mr. Marshall ordered?

ANGELINA: Oh, quite a few. I wasn't really countin'; maybe ten or more than that?

BARBER: Did anything...suspicious happen? Anything that seemed strange to you?

ANGELINA: Mrs. Marshall got real flustered 'bout somethin'. If I recall right, Mr. Marshall was all over her...I guess he had more than enough to drink. She didn't like him much then; that was obvious.

BARBER: What happened?

ANGELINA: Oh, he just had his hands goin' all over the place like a drunkard. She was tryin' to keep him off, but he wasn't havin' that. She tried gettin' away from him.

BARBER: Did she?

ANGELINA: Yeah; she stormed out in a mess. He just followed her drunker than a fool.

BARBER: Did it seem like maybe she was angry enough to kill him?

ANGELINA: I don't know Mrs. Marshall all that well enough to say so. She was pretty upset with him, but I'm sure I'd be the same. Annoyed, I mean.

BARBER: Can you remember anything she said?

ANGELINA: Oh, vaguely...somethin' about him always bein' such a drunkard...somethin' kinda like if he didn't quit his drinkin' she'd see to it that he did.

BARBER: Did you ever witness any other events like this while you were working?

ANGELINA: Oh, maybe once or twice. I just never thought much of it. Not 'till now anyway.

BARBER: (pocketing his notepad) Ma'am, I can't thank you enough. Here's my card; will you call me if you manage to remember anything else?

ANGELINA: Anything to be of service, Lieutenant.

BARBER: Thank you very much.

ANGELINA: Oh, there is one other thing I do remember.

BARBER: (pulling out his notepad and pen again) Okay.

ANGELINA: When she went for a break, Mrs. Marshall met up with another man. She seemed to know him well, she went to him almost immediately.

BARBER: You didn't happen to catch his name by any chance did you?

ANGELINA: No, but I'd seen him there before and some other place too...

BARBER: (he looks up) The movie house?

ANGELINA: YEAH! That's it! The ticket master at the movie house! I saw them talkin' and her husband eyein' 'em both up. He didn't look too good. He called her over after that; seemed to me like he was scolding her about somethin'. But I didn't hear any of it.

BARBER: (remaining calm, though visibly pleased with this recent development) Thank you, you're free to go. (ANGELINA leaves and the second he's sure she's out of earshot he calls...) Chief!

CHIEF: What'd you find out?

BARBER: (rubbing his chin, thinking) I think there's more than one person to blame for this...I need proof though.

CHIEF: Proof's good, we can get proof. But what's your theory Barber?

BARBER: (he's very much serious) I don't think it was just the Wife or just the Ticket Master. I think they were in on it together.

CHIEF: Okay, go on.

BARBER: That Witness just said she saw both of 'em talkin' at the Bar the night of Edward Marshall's death.

CHIEF: Premeditation?

BARBER: (With an all knowing nod) Yeah.

CHIEF: But why would the Wife want to kill her husband?

BARBER: (brightening) I've got three sources to back that one; she didn't like him. Cadence said she told him at breakfast that she wasn't too keen on him all the time. She said herself he could be obnoxious. and the Witness just attested to that—she heard them fighting at the Bar.

CHIEF: You're real good at what you do, Barber.

BARBER: (grabbing his hat and coat from the chair) Thanks, Chief. (He begins to head out)

CHIEF: Where you goin'?

BARBER: Get some evidence, Chief. (He exits)

CHIEF: (calling out from the door) Don't come back 'till you've got somethin'! (he chuckles and shakes his head, the lights dim out)

_**SCENE VI**_

(SCENE: A Kitchen, we find BARBER seated at his table eating supper while his wife, SUSAN, washes the dishes. SUSAN BARBER is between the age of 29-33, she looks like the common housewife of this era, but underneath it all, she's quietly pretty.)

SUSAN: (she shakes her head empathetically) It's a real tragedy. That poor woman; I can't imagine what it must be like to lose your husband.

BARBER: (muttering) Pity's not what she needs…

SUSAN: What's that, Mark?

BARBER: Look, I can't go into detail, Susan, but that woman may not be innocent.

SUSAN: (she stops washing and turns to him, she's shocked) Mark, you can't seriously think-!

BARBER: I told you, Susan, I can't go into detail.

SUSAN: Oh, Mark, why? What if it were me? Would you think I was capable of something like that?

BARBER: (he's slightly aggravated) No, of course not, but I know you. And I know you couldn't do something like that.

SUSAN: That's my point.

BARBER: Well let's face it, neither of us know what Charlotte Marshall would and wouldn't do.

SUSAN: But why would you think that poor woman could kill her husband?

BARBER: (he sighs, growing annoyed) Susan-

SUSAN: Okay, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a pest, but think about it, Mark. Really think. Imagine if it was us.

BARBER: No.

SUSAN: Would you just listen to me, please, Mark? (she sits opposite him.)

BARBER: What?

SUSAN: Mark, she's just a woman. Have you read the papers? Have you seen what her husband looked like?

BARBER: (another sigh) Yes, Susan, I have.

SUSAN: He was a big man, Mark, very big. And his wife, well, you've seen her. She's small. How could she possibly kill him?

BARBER: (getting increasingly flustered) Yes, I know that.

SUSAN: Well, do you think someone like me could kill a man like that?

BARBER: No, I don't.

SUSAN: That's all I'm saying. How could someone like Charlotte Marshall kill a man so much larger and stronger than herself?

BARBER: (he smiles at her) I don't know why the force doesn't just hire you. You'd make a good cop. You and me could run the entire force.

SUSAN: (laughing) You know I belong here. I hate to think what the house might look like if I had a job.(she stands and returns to the sink.)

BARBER: Yeah.

SUSAN: Personally, I think it's that ticket man from the movies. He's awfully shady as it is.

BARBER: You think so?

SUSAN: I don't know, I guess the whole thing is pretty dark. Well, let me tell you, I won't be taking my family to that movie house anymore. Not with people like that. That man is quite the character. Every time I take the girls to the Movie House- he's always struck me as crooked.

BARBER: (he gets lost in thought) I thought so too…

SUSAN: I don't understand why he hasn't been arrested yet, he seems as dark as they come.

BARBER: Yeah…

SUSAN: Mark, are you alright?

BARBER: What? Oh, yeah, just thinking.

SUSAN: What about?

BARBER: About how I'm going to get this case in the bag.

SUSAN: Lieutenant Barber, you're off duty, quit thinkin'.

BARBER: (He laughs) Okay, okay. (He stands, dumping his plate in the garbage and then sticking it in the sink.)

SUSAN: I'll finish these up; will you go have Katie and Sarah get ready for bed?

BARBER: Of course. (He kisses her and exits SR)

SUSAN: (to herself) That man- sometimes I don't know what to do with him. (SUSAN shakes her head while drying a plate as the lights dim out.)

_**SCENE VII**_

(SCENE: Lights come up on an empty interrogation room, suddenly the door swings open. It's obvious BARBER is onto SONNY.)

BARBER: (dragging SONNY in by his arm) What were you doing at the Blue Note Bar the night of Edward Marshall's death? (Throwing SONNY into the chair) Start talkin'!

SONNY: (annoyed) Alright, I'll start over-

BARBER: The truth this time.

SONNY: Yeah, yeah. It was like I told ya. Woke up around nine thirty and headed down to the diner for breakfast. I did like I told ya before.

BARBER: You said that already.

SONNY: Walked to work. Come six, Mr. Marshall and his Wife show up for the premier of that French picture.

BARBER: Go on, tell the rest.

SONNY: I'm goin'! Had a break around ten, so I went off for a drink.

BARBER: At the Blue Note?

SONNY: (snidely) Yeah, the Blue Note.

BARBER: Any particular reason why you picked that bar, Mr. Cadence? There are plenty of bars in that area.

SONNY: (with a laugh) Friendly atmosphere?

BARBER: (annoyed) Quit dancin' around the question, Cadence! Why the Blue Note?!

SONNY: (indignantly) Well first off, it's a free country. A guy can go have a drink wherever he likes to. And second, the entertainment ain't too bad.

BARBER: Care to elaborate on that one?

SONNY: (bothered) Look, it ain't always Charlotte Marshall I go for, they got plenty other good ones rollin' in. I went there to ease up; workin' on your feet for a long time ain't such a piece of heaven.

BARBER: Go on. What happened?

SONNY: I ordered myself a small drink of whiskey and watched Mrs. Marshall.

BARBER: Was there any point in time you spoke to her?

SONNY: Briefly. I told her she was real good at singin' and she thanked me. I offered to pay for her drink. She said I didn't have to, but I insisted.

BARBER: (sarcastically) Yeah, you're a real gentleman. What happened after that?

SONNY: She had to get back to workin' and I did too. I walked back to the Movie House.

BARBER: That was it? When did you get off?

SONNY: I told ya, I got off at midnight. I decided I'd up the paycheck by workin' a couple extra hours and lookin' after the janitors.

BARBER: Do you always take the route through the park?

SONNY: (standing up) I already told ya that! The park's the safest way home!

BARBER: Calm down or I'll have you thrown in a cell downstairs!

(SONNY sits, flashing reluctant, hateful looks at BARBER.)

BARBER: Did you see Mr. and Mrs. Marshall at all on your walk home?

SONNY: No. I didn't. Look, are we about done? I got work.

BARBER: Go on. Don't leave town, or I'll hunt you down myself.

SONNY: Wouldn't dream of it.

_**Scene VIII**_

(SCENE: CHARLOTTE enters the park to meet with Sonny to inform him of her intentions to leave town.)

CHARLOTTE: I can't do this Sonny; I can't hold out like this and wait for it all to blow over.

SONNY: Well it's too late to back out now!

CHARLOTTE: I'm leaving town, I can't live like this. I can't live my life wondering whether or not they'll find me out. I don't want to get caught.

SONNY: What is it exactly that you plan on doing?

CHARLOTTE: I have my bags packed and ready to go. I'm going to go south and start over.

SONNY: Oh, no you don't! (he grabs her wrist firmly, surprising her) We're in this together, like it or not.

CHARLOTTE: (trying to pry her wrist from his grip) You're hurting me.

SONNY: I don't want to hurt ya, but you ain't leavin' me here neither.

CHARLOTTE: (still trying to free herself) I mean it, let me go Sonny...!

SONNY: What'll you do if I don't?

CHARLOTTE: (she holds out a gun aimed at his chest) I really don't want to go through this again...

SONNY: (disbelievingly) No, you wouldn't...

CHARLOTTE: I'll do what I have to to get out of here.

SONNY: You just let me have that gun.

CHARLOTTE: This is what I meant; you remind me of him, Sonny.

SONNY: Charlotte, don't do nothin' foolish now...

CHARLOTTE: I wouldn't be worried about what's going to happen to me, I'd be more concerned about what's going to happen to you.

SONNY: Trust me baby, you don't wanna do this. It's just gonna get all messy.

CHARLOTTE: It's already a mess Sonny. It's already gone to hell.

SONNY: Baby, just think about it for a moment...think what you're doin'...

CHARLOTTE: I'm done thinking it out, Sonny, I told you; this ends tonight.

SONNY: Come on now, don't do anything we're both gonna regret...

CHARLOTTE: Oh, don't worry Sonny, I don't think I'll ever have a second doubt in my mind about this.

SONNY: (he's panicking) But...what about our plan, baby? Remember? You and me...we'll go away together, just a few more months...

CHARLOTTE: (putting on a different act, she lowers the gun) Yes...(nodding) we'll go away together and be happy...

SONNY: That's it, that's right. Come on, baby, come here.

(CHARLOTTE approaches him softly and he puts his arms around her.)

SONNY: There we go. That's better, ain't it?

(The gun goes off. SONNY'S eyes grow wide as he stares at her. He presses his hand over the point of entry and staggers back. CHARLOTTE holds the gun up with a shrewd smile.)

CHARLOTTE: Yes, Sonny, I do think that's much better.

SONNY: Baby...why...did you...?(He falls onto his back)

CHARLOTTE: (getting down close to his face) You see, it all looked so good on paper, but I'm sorry baby, it just didn't work out like we planned. (CHARLOTTE stands again. She aims and takes another shot. SONNY goes limp as the lights fade out.)

(The lights fade in the park, BARBER and the CHIEF are seated on either side of a seemingly distraught CHARLOTTE, who is sobbing into her handkerchief as she sits on the bench.)

CHARLOTTE: That despicable man! (she pauses to sniffle)

CHIEF: Mrs. Marshall, can you tell the Lieutenant what you told me?

CHARLOTTE: Well, (sniffles) I was just on my way home; I stopped off at the Bar to pick up my week's pay, and I ran into him here. He grabbed me before I could see him, he said he was going to rape me. (she begins to weep again)

BARBER: Do you have know of any reason why he'd do that?

CHARLOTTE: Look Officers, I never told you this before, because he said he'd kill me...I saw him come out of the bushes that night Eddie was murdered. He had...he... There was blood all over his shirt and hands! (she is crying hysterically)

CHIEF: (he puts and arm around her) Mrs. Marshall, will you excuse Lieutenant Barber and myself for a moment?

(CHARLOTTE nods, dabbing her eyes, BARBER and CHIEF get up and move away)

CHIEF: I thought you said she killed her husband?

BARBER: I know, I really thought she did.

CHIEF: Well, you thought Cadence was involved too, you were right there.

BARBER: (thinking) Yeah. I was so sure they were in it together, though.

CHIEF: I was suspicious of her too for a while when you said she wasn't too cooperative in questioning.

BARBER: I guess it's kind of intimidating in there...

CHIEF: What do you want to do about all this?

BARBER: We have to hold off the press about this. They'll be all over her like a pack of hungry dogs.

CHIEF: We'll see if she's got someplace she can go. It'll be best if she can just get out of here and away from it all.

BARBER: I still can't figure out how she got that gun, though.

CHIEF: (turning to CHARLOTTE) Mrs. Marshall, can you tell us a little more? There's a few things we're not too sure about.

CHARLOTTE: I suppose.

BARBER: How did you get hold of the gun?

CHARLOTTE: (she gives a heavy sigh) I haven't gone anywhere without it since Eddie died. I've been so afraid. I thought he'd come after me. (she sniffles)

BARBER: But how did you get it?

CHARLOTTE: It was Eddie's; he kept it in the dresser.

CHIEF: How did you know he had it?

CHARLOTTE: (she looks woeful) He liked to take it out every now and again, mostly when he was drunk. Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. (she's falling apart again.)

BARBER: It's okay, Mrs. Marshall. Allow us to take you home.

CHARLOTTE: Lieutenant, I know you told me not to leave town-

BARBER: It's fine, this case is closed. And it'll be easier for you to cope with this mess if you can get away from the papers.

CHARLOTTE: Thank you. I know it was wrong of me not to say anything, but I couldn't.

CHIEF: We understand.

CHARLOTTE: I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all of this.

BARBER: It's our job. It's what we do.

(CHARLOTTE nods and stands up. They escort her SR, she pauses to look back at SONNY'S body, covered in a sheet and now being picked up and carried off SL, she gives a small shudder and turns away, walking off with the CHIEF and BARBER as the lights go out.)

(The lights dim up on CHARLOTTE. Her tone is cold and she appears to feel no remorse for her actions)

CHARLOTTE: In this world, you do what you have to in order to survive. You can't trust anybody but yourself, after all. Eddie deserved what he got, that vile pig, and Sonny had to learn it the hard way. The poor fool. He was disposable. I gave him everything he wanted, and in exchange, he gave me everything I wanted. Well, maybe not everything. I want most of all just to be happy. Just to find a decent man who'll love me. Look at me now. I'm remarried, and, you guessed it, he's another pig to add to the list. I met him and I thought I could be happy. I live in this big house and I have more than enough to be happy about. But it's never good enough. Isn't it always the case to want more than you can get?

(A man offstage is heard)

MAN: Christ, Elizabeth! What's keeping you?!

CHARLOTTE: Oh dear, what was I up here for? (she searches the room a moment) Ah, here we go. (she produces a box that becomes obvious as rat poison.) I'll be there in a moment, Peter! You must excuse me; my husband is demanding that I fix him a drink. Have a lovely day.


End file.
